All There Is, Is Hope
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Spoilers for Bash, sort of. Kurt is in a coma, and Blaine never leaves his side. All he has is hope. Warning, major character death.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of **__glee__** do not belong to me. I got this idea from tumblr. Kurt is in the hospital after being attacked and is in a coma. Blaine sits by his beside and never leaves. He wonders if Kurt can hear him. Slightly canonish but is mainly AU. The songs used aren't mine, either.**_

All There Is Is Hope

By Julia

Blaine had fallen asleep in his chair yet again. His lap was full of the book he'd been reading to Kurt. His breathing was deep, he hardly slept because he didn't want to miss Kurt waking up. Burt, Kurt's father, was there almost as often but he left every once in awhile to get some proper sleep. Or bring Blaine some new clothes and take the old ones back to the apartment. His breathing stayed deep, Blaine's hand that had been holding Kurt's fell limp. Kurt had been in a coma for three weeks. Twenty-one days. Blaine had taken a leave of absence from NYADA. He was glad that it had been granted. Blaine had been nervous. There was going to be a crick in his neck when he woke up, but he'd be rested or the first time in at least four days. Burt came in the room, carrying fresh coffee and bagels. He saw Blaine was asleep and tried to be quiet.

Kurt's stepmother Carole didn't have enough vacation days stored up, and so she could only be there weekends. Burt missed her very much. He yawned and settled in the other chair, sipping his coffee and opened the newspaper. He cast his glance on his son, who there was still no change in. Burt couldn't believe that this had happened. The cops hadn't had any luck in finding the guys who had done so. Burt had been incredibly angry and had had to go to the gym to get out his frustration. He was proud of Kurt for interfering to help the kid they'd been bullying first. But after they'd lost Finn, Burt had been scared. Blaine had called to help him, and he had been thinking the worst. Burt was going to be there until Kurt woke up. He was his son, and Burt wasn't going to go anywhere. The _New York Times_ was so much more interesting than the _Lima Chronicle_. Burt cast his glance on his son-in-law, who was still deeply sleeping. Burt was glad he was finally getting sleep. He had to admit, he'd been against them marrying so young, but Blaine really did love his son. That was what he'd hoped for Kurt.

It was lunchtime before Blaine woke, and Burt was glad he'd had a good nap. "What do you want to eat?" Burt asked, not giving Blaine an option of saying no. He didn't eat very much. He barely left the hospital. It was a good thing Kurt's room had a private shower. The entire ICU nurse staff knew who Blaine was. Burt stood, to try and work out the kinks in his legs. He was a little old for this. They usually got something from the cafeteria only once in awhile they got something from a fast food place. Burt was usually the one to go down to the cafeteria. Blaine didn't like to leave Kurt's room.

"I don't care, Dad, whatever you want." Blaine replied. He yawned, and reached into his overnight bag for some aspirin. He ran a hand through his unruly curls. He didn't bother with gel, not right now. Blaine stood, stretching. He actually did feel rested. And his stomach actually did rumble. "What do you know, I'm hungry." He said, surprised. Blaine said, "I'm going to get cleaned up before I eat. Are you going to the cafeteria?" He rifled through his bag, pulling out some OSU sweats. Kurt would kill him, but he spent so much time in the hospital it would be nice to be comfortable. He only wore jeans a few times.

"I suppose, but I've got a hankering for a Whopper. Rachel said that she'd get us whatever on the way here." Rachel had been Finn's fiancée, and Burt and Carole loved her like a daughter. She was in her debut Broadway performance in _Funny Girl_. She had quit NYADA, and she and her dads weren't on speaking terms. Burt was already cycling through his phone for her number. "Is that okay with you, kiddo?" He asked. Kurt would kill him, but Burt at well most of the time, once in awhile was okay. And Whoppers were _great_.

Blaine gathered up his clothes and shower items. "That's fine, Dad. All the condiments and Coke. Not onion rings, they give you bad breath. Kurt's hates that." He didn't see the look that Burt had as he headed into the bathroom. Blaine hummed quietly and got in the shower, he only took about twenty minutes, in case Kurt woke up. He didn't want to miss a thing. Blaine left the bathroom, putting his dirty clothes in the laundry bag. Burt would have to change his clothes soon. Santana got Blaine's laundry and did it for him.

When he got out, Rachel was there with food and Nurse Karen was checking Kurt's vitals and changing his iv bags and such. Blaine was glad to have food an accepted the bag she handed him. Blaine sat down in his chair. Rachel was on the windowsill. Blaine took a sip from his Coke first, glad to have it. "So, how is _Funny Girl _going, Rachel? I'm sorry that I can't come. I hope that you'll be in it for a long time so Kurt and I can come see it when he wakes up." Blaine hadn't given up hope, all he had was hope. Blaine prayed to God every day. Kurt may not believe, but he did. He wished that the rest of them had the faith that he did. Everyone kept saying that the prognosis wasn't good. Blaine refused to believe that his husband was gone forever. He was in there somewhere. Blaine took a big bite of his burger, it tasted so delicious. He listened to Rachel prattling on. Blaine cared about what she had to say, he just wasn't really focused on anything but Kurt right now. Blaine was already trying to remember where he'd left off in the book. He chewed on a fry as he kept one eye on Kurt. His curls were almost healed. Blaine was glad, he had such a beautiful face. Blaine reached out and stroked his cheek. He looked peaceful.

Burt kept an eye on Blaine as they ate. He was worried about him. Just as much as he was Kurt. Burt didn't _want_ to lose Kurt by any means, but he knew that Blaine wasn't being realistic about this. He was way too optimistic. He didn't tend to listen too closely when the doctor talked to them. He wouldn't even _discuss _the possibility that Kurt might not wake up. The longer you were in a coma the less of chance that you would wake up. Burt had been reading up so he would be informed. Carole was worried, too, and did her best to get Blaine to listen when she was there. Burt wasn't sure how to get Blaine to at least prepare for the possibility. Burt was glad that Blaine wanted to believe, but you had to not stick your head in the sand. Burt and Carole had taken in one of Rachel's shows, and they had enjoyed it. Burt really did hope that it went for a long time so Kurt could see it. Burt looked over at Rachel. "Rachel, would you go and call Santana for me? Ask her to come and get Blaine's dirty clothes?" Burt wanted to talk to Blaine. Rachel left the room, after touching Burt's shoulder.

Blaine knew that that was code for Burt to talk to him. He kept his eyes on Kurt, waiting for Burt to stop beating around the bush and bring it up. Blaine fussed with Kurt's blankets. Sometimes he laid with him, but he didn't want to hurt him. Blaine turned his gaze to Burt, his hand holding Kurt's. "What do you want to talk about, Dad?" Blaine knew that he wasn't going to like it. Burt and Carole were the only parents he had. Blaine had lost his six months ago in a car accident. Blaine didn't have any other family and he treasured them. "I want to get back to the book. It's the good part."

"Kiddo, look, I know that none of this is easy." Burt started. "You… I was talking to Dr. Taylor. You are being a great husband. You are. But you have to admit that Kurt…" Burt took a breath. He'd had a few days to adjust to this idea. "Kurt might not wake up. It's been almost a month. I admire your outlook, but kiddo, this is a real situation. You can't just stick your fingers in your ears and start singing." Blaine had said that once about Kurt's sexual knowledge. Blaine was shaking his head, he remembered. Burt knew that Blaine wasn't going to change but he had to try. "You don't have to stop being faithful but just prepare yourself."

"Dad. I… why does everyone keep trying to get me to admit that Kurt won't wake up?! He'll wake up. I know it. God didn't bring us together just to take him away. Especially by being beaten and left for dead. That's happened to me. Kurt got it much worse than I did. Because he's in a coma. He will wake up. I know that he will. I'm not going to give up hope. Maybe the rest of you have, but I won't." Blaine was a little angry. He was tired of everyone trying to diminish his hope. "Dr. Taylor keeps trying to get me to talk about ending life support. Why would I _do_ that?! Kurt is my husband and he's never given up on me. Never. He'd stay by my side and never let anyone tell him that I wasn't going to wake up. I know that because I know Kurt. I love him." Blaine got up. He actually needed a short walk. "I'm going to go and get a cup of coffee. Calm down." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead softly and left the room, angrily going down the hall. Blaine would apologize to Burt later. He hadn't meant to explode all over him. He knew that Burt was just concerned about him.

A few days later it was the weekend, and Carole was there. She even had a couple of extra days. Blaine was glad to see her. "Carole." He said brightly. Blaine was teaching himself to knit, and he was making a sweater for Kurt. Blaine accepted the coffee that Carole handed him. "It smells great." Blaine fussed with Kurt's blankets and kissed his cheek before he picked up his knitting again. It was blue, so it would go with Kurt's eyes. Blaine had finished the book he'd been reading Kurt. Blaine had started a book about John Adams the night before. They had a love of history. Blaine was really glad that he'd gotten it, it was going to be really interesting. "I hope your plane ride was okay. The weather's been really rainy." Blaine let her kiss her cheek before she sat down with Burt. He let his fingers move the knitting needles. He'd had a few messes, but this was going fine. Blaine needed a shave and a haircut. "Dad, do you think I could get a barber here to cut my hair? I am sure Nurse Kelly will let me do it in the coffee break room." Blaine refused to leave the hospital. There was no way. Every once in awhile, when he and Kurt were alone, that he was somber and depressed but he still didn't stop hoping. All he had was his faith.

Sharing a look with Burt, Carole said, "Blaine, hon, you could make an appointment with a barber. You've been here for four straight weeks, and it'll be okay to get out. You need some sun, sweetheart. No one is saying that you aren't being there for Kurt. No one will say that if you go." Carole thought that Blaine needed to get out and get some fresh air. He was starting to look pallid and pale. She fussed over him whenever she was here. "You need to get out, you won't be any good to Kurt if you're here all the time." Blaine was regarding her with skepticism. "Please, honey, I'm a nurse. I know what I'm talking about." They also wanted to talk to Dr. Taylor while Blaine was gone. Get an update that Blaine wouldn't interrupt by asking what else they could do. The doctors were doing all they could. It's not as if they were lying down on the job. Carole hoped he'd agree, he really should get out of the hospital. She knew that he wouldn't go, but it was worth a try. Carole had been thinking about what Burt had said that Blaine had said in the talk. Carole was just as concerned as Burt was that Blaine wasn't being realistic.

"Carole. I can't go anywhere." Blaine said, his tone disbelieving. "Kurt will know if I'm gone. I now he knows I'm here." Blaine replied, his fingers stopping so he could sip his coffee. He hummed softly under his breath. This was fun, knitting. Kurt would love his sweater. Blaine was hoping that he'd wake up soon so they could be back on track by Christmas. Blaine was already thinking that far ahead. Not that it was far off. Just a month away. Blaine had been so sad that Kurt hadn't woken up for Thanksgiving. It had passed by without an acknowledgement. Blaine had been especially bummed out, it would have been their first holiday as marrieds.

Sharing a look with her husband, she looked back at Blaine. "You can. You really should, honey. This is hard for everyone, and it's hardest on you, sweetie. He's your husband. And I know that you don't want to leave. Kurt would not want you to be tiring yourself out like this. He won't get angry if you go out for a couple of hours to get a haircut. I do know that you are afraid that he'll know." Carole had to catch herself. She almost said that he wouldn't wake up while Blaine was gone, and while that was probably true, it didn't sound good. Carole touched his arm. "I really think that you should go. We'll be here and I'll call you if something changes."

Blaine stopped knitting, putting it down on the bedside table. "Why is it so important that I leave all of a sudden? What is going on? I've not left this hospital for a month and now you want me to leave? Is there something that you don't want me to know? I'm sorry that I'm not wanting to budge on anything, it's just my husband in a coma!" Blaine snapped, he was short of temper today. He was going to feel guilty for this later. He just didn't like feeling that he was being left out of something. The stress of the last month started to show and he began to cry. Blaine didn't think that he could leave. Even if it were just for an hour or two. Blaine pulled away when Carole tried to hug him. "You…. please don't." He said, sniffling as tears poured down his face. Blaine looked at them. "I am not going to leave. My hair can wait or I'll get Rachel to do it for me." He said, getting up to go and clean his face in the bathroom. Blaine's hands were jittery and he tried to catch his breath, he was the most scared that he'd ever been that he was about to lose everything. That couldn't happen.

This was when Dr. Taylor showed. She was about Burt's age, and short and stout. She always did her best by Kurt. She didn't have good news to impart. "Hello. Is Mr. Anderson-Hummel here?" She asked, looking at Kurt's chart briefly. She never liked to give news like this, and she knew that Blaine was going to hate it more than anything that had happened so far. Of course, it was ultimately his decision, as he was the spouse.

Blaine came out of the bathroom, his eyes puffy and wiping his nose. "Oh, Dr. Taylor. Good. Do you have good news?" He asked, wishing that he didn't look so terrible. At least he'd showered that morning. Blaine gave her a watery smile. "I'm ready for anything you want to tell me." This was only partly true. He wasn't really. But he was going to hear whatever Dr. Taylor had to say. He found himself sending up a prayer to God again to save his husband. Blaine couldn't live without him. Blaine didn't want to imagine his life without Kurt there by his side. He loved him so much.

"Well, I am not sure that this is going to be news you want to hear." Dr. Taylor started, doing her best to keep her tone sympathetic. "I'm… our latest rounds of tests show that Mr. Hummel-Anderson isn't going to wake up."

Blaine did his best not to be rude as he said, "You… that can't be true." His eyes filled with tears again. This was unreal. "Kurt… he _has_ to wake up. He _ha_s to!" He began to cry, trying to calm down, but he really couldn't. He was panicking. This wasn't good. It wasn't going to help anything. Blaine tried to calm down. He couldn't do this. Blaine leaned and took Kurt's hand, silently willing him to squeeze back. Blaine looked at her. "How… why do you think that?" He finally asked. Maybe she could tell him that. Blaine's voice was not strong at all.

"His brain isn't showing any signs of changes. And if he _does_ wake up, I'm not promising that he'd be the same person he was. He's going to be brain dead most likely. I can't… I can't tell you what you want to do, because he's not my husband but you really need to talk about ending life support." Dr. Taylor really wished she had better news. She hated to give out bad news like this to lovely families. It was truly brutal what had happened, too. Dr. Taylor really wished that there was something that she could do. There wasn't. She also knew that he'd never agree to turn off the life support.

"Okay. Can I have a few minutes alone with my husband?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking and tears pooling his eyes. They all left the room, and he wiped his eyes with a tissue and lay with Kurt. "Baby, you're starting to really scare me. You have to wake up. I… I miss you. And I need you. I love cooking breakfast for you. I love waking up with you. I love when you fall asleep while you're watching tv. I love when you offer to listen to my day when I get home. I love that you read to me when I'm sleepy. I love how you can speak fluent French." His voice began to shake. Tears dripped down his face. Blaine stroked his cheek. "Baby, please. Wake up. You… I love you so much. I haven't left this hospital. I barely leave your room. I don't want to miss it when you wake up. They want me to turn off the life support and I don't want to. I want you to wake up. I… please." Blaine's voice broke, and he was _really_ scared. He didn't know what to do. "I know that you don't believe in God, but I am praying to him to bring you back to me. I really don't want to lose hope. I'm trying not to. They all want me to give up and give in and I won't. I know that you would never give up on me if I was in your shoes." Blaine had to stop because he was crying too hard.

Burt poked his head in the room. "Kiddo?" He mostly wanted to see if he was okay. Burt knew he wouldn't have made a decision yet. He really didn't know if he could make this decision. Burt _did_ feel a little out of control though. He knew that this was in Blaine's hands, and he understood that. Burt's own eyes were misty. He may have been prepared for this, but he still was hating it. Burt had raised Kurt mostly by himself and he couldn't imagine life without him. Burt had imagined grandchildren and Kurt outliving him. You weren't supposed to bury your child. Carole was getting a soda. Burt came all the way in the room, and Blaine attacked him, throwing his arms around him and burying his head in Burt's shoulder. Burt put his arms around him and held him. Blaine hadn't let go like this in front of them, and Burt wasn't sure that this was a good thing. But then again, maybe it was. Burt rubbed his back. "Blaine, you don't have to decide right now, kiddo. You can think on it. You don't have to do this alone, either, you know your mother and I will help you if you need it."

Clinging to him, Blaine had to admit, that felt really good. Blaine knew that Burt didn't really think twice about it, he was a father and it was habit, but it really meant a lot to Blaine. Blaine took in the smell of Burt that so reminded him of Kurt and home, Old Spice, a touch of motor oil, and grilled cheese. Blaine had always thought of home whenever he smelled. Blaine finally calmed down some and pulled back, curls falling over his forehead. His face was puffy and blotchy. "Dad… I… I can't do it. I can't turn off life support. I can't give up on him. I… medicine may have given up on him but I can't." Blaine was really and truly scared though. He felt so small. He looked back at Kurt, who still hadn't moved. Blaine started to cry again, and said, "I miss him so much, Dad. I.. we're supposed to grow old with each other. Kurt used to say that his fantasy was talking his ear off about his high school sweetheart just like _The Notebook _but that I'd be right there with him." Blaine couldn't catch his breath, and his knees gave out. Burt helped him sit. Blaine stared at Kurt, willing him to wake up. He had to admit, he was starting to really be scared. "I don't want to be a widower." This was said incredibly quietly, almost a whisper.

Burt rubbed Blaine's shoulder. He thought right now was a good time to get Blaine to calm down. "Kiddo, why don't you sing to him? I know he'd really like that and you can calm down a little." Burt hoped that he would take the suggestion. He really thought it would help. Burt liked hearing Blaine sing. He liked when his boys sang together. They really sounded well together. Burt thought that they had been supposed to meet, and Burt wasn't sure that he believed in fate. But if fate was out there, Kurt and Blaine were meant to find each other.

_The power lines went out _  
_and I am all alone _  
_But I don't really care at all_  
_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_  
_the promises you made_  
_couldn't finish what you started_  
_only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_  
_when it was you and me_  
_blow the candles out_  
_looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_looks like a solo tonight_  
_but I think I'll be alright_

Blaine's voice finished the song. It had been the song they'd sang together during one of their competitions. He hoped that Kurt would hear it and wake up. He had wanted to sing it because that had been when he'd realized that he was in love with Kurt. Blaine had never looked back after that. He had known that being with Kurt had been the right thing to do. He remembered the wedding, it had been the most beautiful wedding, it had been the most beautiful wedding New York had ever seen. Blaine and Kurt had gone to London for their honeymoon. They'd been gone for a month. They had loved it. Blaine thought if Kurt woke up they'd go back when Kurt had bounced back. His hand trailed over the skin on the back of Kurt's hand. What if this hand never held his again? What if he never saw those blue irises looking back at him? What if he never woke up in a bed next to him again? Blaine didn't even want to think about it. It was not the outcome he wanted. "Dad… what if Dr. Taylor's right? What if I've lost him for good?" Blaine's voice was small.

Burt sat down and looked at Blaine. "Kiddo, I have been in this spot before. It's the hardest decision that you will ever have to make. You will never really know if the one you'll make is the right one. But Blaine, I have to lose my son… but I don't want him to not be my son anymore. And from what Dr. Taylor says, that is the outcome that we're looking at. You are the best thing to ever happen to my son, I don't think that _anyone _could be more devoted to Kurt with this. You have been the best husband that he could ask for. You never leave this hospital so you won't miss him waking up. And you've never complained. You've been so positive about it. I am really proud o you. This has been hard. For all of us, but the most for you." Burt stopped, looking away, his eyes were misty. Blaine was such a good kid. Burt squeezed his shoulder. "You will never lose us, no matter what happens. You are family, Blaine. This is the kind of situation that is hard to know the right thing. I trust you to do the right thing by Kurt."

"Dad, I can't do this. I can't do this without Kurt. I never thought that I would find someone that was so perfect for me, and especially not when I was 16. But I did. And I could never have imagined that he'd be as perfect as Kurt. I also never thought I'd be married either. But that is so much better than I dreamed, too. I can't… how am I supposed to give that up when there's even the slightest chance that he's still in there? I can't… I would never forgive myself. No matter what I decide I'll never forgive myself." Blaine wiped his eyes again, feeling guilty.

Burt looked at him, crying too. There was no way to not have this talk and not. "You have been the best thing for Kurt. You have. Kurt has been the happiest he's ever been. I couldn't have asked for a better partner for him. You will figure everything out. We will still be here for you, even if Kurt can't be." Burt didn't know how any of them would make it through any of this. It was too hard. Burt put his arm around Blaine, who leaned his head on his shoulder. They both looked at the person they had in common. The machines were breathing for him, and what was in his brain might not even be him anymore. They might have lost him.

The day of the funeral was cold, but the sun was bright. Blaine awoke to an empty bed, and a silent apartment. Blaine wondered why the baby wasn't crying, and went down the hall to her room. Quinn had carried her for them, and she had just given birth a couple of weeks ago, after… well, after. Her name was Elizabeth Laura Hummel-Anderson, after their mothers. They didn't know who was the father for sure, they had taken a page from Rachel's dads' book, and mixed their sperm together. Blaine thought she was Kurt's, though. He'd always have a piece of him. Blaine looked down at her. She was blinking back at him, and she reached an arm up, and he lifted her out, tears dripping down his chin as he cradled her in his arms. Blaine kissed her forehead. "We are going to send Daddy home today." He told her, going out to the kitchen. He found Carole there, cooking. "Morning, Mom." Blaine muttered, and grabbed a bottle for Lizzie. He sat down at the table, and put the bottle to Lizzie's mouth, who drank it eagerly. There wasn't any more talk, and Blaine fed his daughter, and cast his glance up at the shelf on the wall, where the urn sat down with a framed picture of Kurt.

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_since you paralyzed me, seven whole days_  
_seven whole days since you lost your fight_  
_and I can't get the last words that you said _  
_can't get those words out of my head_  
_seven whole days, seven whole says _  
_and four words_

_And I can't get away from the burning pain_  
_I like awake and the fallen hero haunts my thoughts_  
_How could you leave me this way?_

_It's been seven whole days_  
_without your embrace_  
_I want to see your face_  
_I've got some things to say_  
_was just a week ago you said I love you boy_  
_I said I love you more_  
_then a breath, a pause, you said_  
_if you say so, if you say so_  
_if you say so, if you say so_

The last note of the song left Blaine's lips, and the tears flowed down his face. No dry eye existed. The funeral was at a church near their house. Since Kurt had been cremated, they just had a standup stand with his picture on it in lieu of a casket. Blaine was crying, and he turned to the paper that he'd written down what he wanted to say. "Kurt Hummel-Anderson was my husband. The love of my life. We would have been together forever if those…" His voice faltered. "If those… _people_ hadn't attacked him for being who he was. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of, he was an amazing person just the way he was. I loved him with all of my heart and soul. I would give _anything_ to get him back." Blaine's voice faltered again, and he glanced up at the ceiling. "I prayed to God every day for him to bring Kurt back to me. And… it didn't happen. I know that wherever Kurt is, he's happy. He's not hurting anymore, and he never will again. And I'm going to be left here with my wonderful parents in law and my beautiful daughter Elizabeth Laura Hummel-Anderson, and I will love Kurt Hummel-Anderson for the rest of my life." He blew a kiss to the ceiling. "If you say so, Kurt."

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_since I heard the phone ring, seven whole days_  
_seven whole days since I heard your voice_  
_And I can't get the last words that you say, _  
_can't get those words out my head_  
_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_of pure hurt_

_And I can't get away from the burning pain_  
_I lie awake and the fallen hero haunts my thoughts_  
_How could you leave me this way?_

_It's been seven whole days_  
_without your embrace_  
_I want to see your face_  
_I've got some things to say_  
_Was a week ago you said I love you boy_  
_I said I love you more_  
_then a breath, a pause, you said_  
_if you say so, if you say so_  
_if you say so, if you say so_

Her first day of school was bright and sunny and warm. Blaine held her hand as they walked towards the school. She was practically running. "Elizabeth Laura!" Blaine said, a smile crinkling his eyes. "Slow down. School will be there." Blaine got her to slow down, and he wished Kurt was here. He missed him every day. He almost started to cry when he saw Burt and Carole ahead, and he let his daughter run forward to her grandparents. Blaine watched Burt catch her as she ran at him. He wiped his eyes. "I love you, Kurt." He whispered. He always would. For all time.

_I can't believe it's true_  
_I keep looking for you_  
_I check my phone and wait_  
_to hear from you in the crowded room_  
_the joker is so cruel_

_And now I'll never know _  
_If all I've been told is just a lie so bold_  
_I thought we would grow old _  
_Mirrors in the smoke _  
_left me here to choke_

_You said I love you boy_  
_I said I love you more_  
_then a breath, a pause, you said_  
_if you say so, if you say so_  
_if you say so, if you say so_

_**Author's note: Oh boy. I didn't expect this fic to take the turns it did. I'm sorry, I was cursing at my brain once it worked out the end. This is one of the things that came out of my head the fastest. It only took a few days, not including sleeping. I got the idea from a gif set on tumblr, and then I ran with it. And now my mind and I are not speaking. Lol. Anyway, leave a review if you want. RIP, Cory, I missed you today.**_


End file.
